


Negotiations

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belts, Choking, F/M, Fear kink?, Humiliation kink, Rough Sex, biting/bruises, edging/delayed orgasm, oral sex (both male & female receiving), slight dub-con (if you squint or choose to read it that way – it’s kinda like prostitution?), smut – all the smut; this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has made it a habit of reupping the deal she made for her soul with each demon that comes to collect, getting ten more years with each negotiation. When knight of hell Dean Winchester comes to collect, she finds out that she's in for a whole new type of negotiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser:
> 
> “By my soul,” you said, “Dean Winchester. A demon.” You’d heard the rumors of course, but it was one thing to hear something and a whole other matter to see it with your eyes.
> 
> “You ain’t got a soul,” Dean said, scratching at his chin. 
> 
> “Oh, I’ve still got my soul, sugar,” you shot back, fingers itching to reach into your bag for a weapon. “Can’t you smell it?”
> 
> “Doesn’t belong to you anymore,” Dean said with a shrug.
> 
> “Well, now that is true,” you acknowledged. You kept your stance idle as you tried to figure out which weapon was easiest to hand. “Not entirely positive who owns it anymore – it’s changed hands throughout the years. But it’s still in my body, so… possession is nine-tenths of the law?”
> 
> “See, that’s where I come in,” Dean said.

A knock on your door and a voice calling your name caused you to freeze, hands almost dropping the clothes you had just been about to put into your knapsack. You knew that deep, gravelly tone, and you knew who it belonged to. The door opened and you turned to see him leaning against the door jamb. He had a shit-eating grin in place and his eyes were black as night.

“By my soul,” you said, “Dean Winchester. A demon.” You’d heard the rumors of course, but it was one thing to hear something and a whole other matter to see it with your eyes.

“You ain’t got a soul,” Dean said, scratching at his chin.

“Oh, I’ve still got my soul, sugar,” you shot back, fingers itching to reach into your bag for a weapon. “Can’t you smell it?”

“Doesn’t belong to you anymore,” Dean said with a shrug.

“Well, now that is true,” you acknowledged. You kept your stance idle as you tried to figure out which weapon was easiest to hand. “Not entirely positive who owns it anymore – it’s changed hands throughout the years. But it’s still in my body, so… possession is nine-tenths of the law?”

“See, that’s where I come in,” Dean said. You nodded. You knew this had been coming – your ten years were close to being due. Again. It’s why your hotel room was covered in goofer dust to keep out demons and hellhounds.

“So what, you’re Hell’s errand boy now?” you asked. Part of you knew it was unwise to taunt him, but you also knew that it really didn’t matter. You’d done this dance several times before, each time with different partners, but the dance was still the same.

Dean stiffened at that and stood straight. He looked down at the line of goofer dust on the threshold and smiled at you as he easily stepped over it.

“That stuff might work on lesser demons,” he said. “But I’m a knight of Hell, sweetheart.”

“Can’t blame a girl for trying,” you said, sitting on the bed and inching your hand in your duffle.

“Try it and being torn apart on the rack for all eternity will be the least of your problems,” Dean said nonchalantly. He’d barely stepped into the room, but his presence already filled it. You moved your hand away and smiled.

“Like I said, can’t blame a girl for trying.” You crossed your legs and looked at him. “I figured I had another week left. You collecting early?”

“Got bored waiting,” Dean admitted. “I’m not necessarily here to collect tonight,” he continued, walking around your room like he owned the place, flicking through your books and belongings.

“Never really figured you one much for social calls,” you said, watching him carefully. Dean Winchester had always been an uncertainty, even when he was a human. The few times your paths had crossed had confirmed that rumor. As a demon you could only imagine how easily he would give into urges. “I hope you’re not expecting tea.” Dean flashed you a teasing smile before he grabbed the bottle of whiskey you had on the dresser.

“This’ll do,” he growled, taking a swig. He offered the bottle to you but you declined. Getting drunk sounded very tempting considering your possible future. It also sounded like the quickest way to ensure you meeting that future considering who you were dealing with. He shrugged again and took another swallow.

“So if you’re not here to collect…”

“I’m here to figure out how you’re still topside,” he said, moving the chair out from the desk to flip it around & straddle it backwards. “Your original deal is at least fifty-years old. Why hasn’t anybody collected you yet?”

“Because I learned to be good at renegotiating,” you said with a smile. “I get another ten years and whoever was sent to collect me gets something they want. And because I’m very good at what I do, I also get a few perks. Like this,” you said, hand passing down your young, attractive body. “I look pretty damned good for being 74, don’t I?”

“That’s it?” Dean scoffed. “You just keep trading your soul for another decade by playing fetch for demons?”

“That’s it. Everybody needs or wants something. Being a demon doesn’t necessarily change that.” You licked your lips and re-crossed your legs, smiling as you noticed that he tracked the movement. “Even someone like you.”

“I’m a knight of Hell & my little brother is the king,” Dean said, holding up his hands. “Whatever I want, I take. What could you possibly offer?” You stood and walked over to him, trailing a finger along his arm. You knew the steps to this dance, too.

“I’ve heard you’re fond of pie, sugar,” you said, only half-joking, standing behind him now as you put both hands on his shoulders. You leaned down to whisper into his ear, your voice soft and sultry to ensure he understood every possible meaning of your next words. “I could maybe get you a slice of your favorite flavor.”

It happened almost faster than you could process. You were flush against the wall, Dean towering over you, his eyes flashing black as he covered your throat with one large hand. He squeezed just tight enough to let you know what he could potentially do.

“You think I need you to play pimp for me?” He leaned more of his weight on his hand, making your breath squeak in your throat.

“Not so much a need,” you managed to get out and he loosened his grip. You felt blood flush into your skin again. “But you can’t tell me the thought of a warm, willing body… one that’s not stinking of fear and crying at the sight of those pretty black eyes…” Your hand came up to close around his wrist, pushing it against your throat. “Who actually likes what you’ve become and would encourage you to be who you are...” You swallowed, letting him feel the motion against his palm as your other hand moved to press along his ribs. “Doesn’t that sound good?”

“And I give you another ten years?” Dean asked, his upper lip curling into a sneer. “You must think you’re one hell of a fuck.” He leaned down and made a show of sniffing around you. “That soul does smell awfully good, even though it does have the stench of a lot of demon hands on it.”

“A girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do,” you said, unashamed. “And if I happen to enjoy it, well, that’s all the better.”

“A demon kink?” Dean shook his head. “You like being used, sweetheart? Like having that pretty soul of yours manhandled? Cuz I can drag your ass to Hell and make sure you get all the demon touching you desire.” You couldn’t stop the shiver if you’d tried. “Ah, not quite so interested in demons now, are we?”

“I enjoy a little danger in my sex,” you said, not bothering to deny the slight bit of fear his words had caused you, “doesn’t mean I’m looking for a world of pain. If I wanted that, I wouldn’t keep negotiating.” Dean nodded and leaned forward, pressing his body against yours.

“So, you let me fuck you, give me the ride of your life, huh? And I give you ten years.” Dean bit his lip, fingers flexing around your throat.

“You wouldn’t be bored anymore,” you said. Dean seemed to consider for a moment before giving you a dark smile and stepping back to let you go.

“Strip,” he ordered.

“Does that mean I’ve got a new deal?” you asked, not moving.

“It means I’m considering your offer,” Dean said. “You don’t deliver on your promise, and I’ll be seeing you for a different reason in a week.”

“Oh, I’ll deliver, sugar,” you promised. “Fifty years – no complaints yet.”

***

Once you’d stripped, Dean had you stand in the middle of the room, walking around you like a man at auction. He reached out occasionally to trace a finger across your skin. When he’d walked around you three times, he stepped up behind you and roughly grabbed your breasts, squeezing hard as he gripped your nipples and pulled. You groaned.

“You do like it rough, don’t ya sweetheart?” Dean released your tits, slapping his fingers across your nipples as they bounced. “Like being a demon’s whore?” He dropped a hand down across your belly before shoving it roughly between your thighs. You squealed as he thrust two fingers inside you. “Nice and wet… yeah…  you’re gonna feel good around my cock aren’t ya?”

Dean spun you around and smashed his lips against yours, the kiss feral and biting. You felt your lip split and Dean groaned as the taste of your blood crossed his tongue. He pulled back, his smile bloody.

“I can taste all those other demons you’ve dealt with,” he said, reaching up with a thumb to wipe the blood from his lips. “After tonight, ain’t nobody gonna ever touch you again without knowing you belong to me.”

“Fuck,” you groaned, feeling your skin break out in goose bumps.

“We’ll get there, trust me,” Dean said. He gave you a shove and you almost fell backwards. Instead, you stumbled against the end of the bed and Dean was quick to follow you. He dropped to his knees, still fully clothed, and forced your legs to spread wide around his shoulders. “First, I’m gonna lay claim to this.” He reached out and rubbed your clit with his thumb before pulling back and landing several open-handed slaps to your inner thighs.

Your breath hitched in your chest as he kept slapping across your thighs, your lower belly – even reaching up to land a few strikes across your tits – before he stopped and watched you try to get yourself under control. Your skin was covered in red marks from his hands. When you finally looked at him, Dean lashed out and slapped down across your pussy, his fingertips catching your clit, with three hard smacks.

“Oh, oh God!” you cried out, thighs trying to close, but he forced them open again.

“Not even close, sweetheart,” Dean said, thrusting his fingers back inside you. This time, he leaned in and sucked your swollen clit into his mouth. In seconds, you were right on the edge, your entire body quivering. You felt his teeth grate over your clit and your fingers scrabbled to grip his hair.

“Nuh-uh,” Dean said, sitting back & snapping his fingers. Your arms were pinned to the mattress by an invisible force. “Demon whores don’t get to touch without permission,” he said, wiping at your juices with the back of his hand while his other fingers jerked roughly inside you.

“Please,” you begged. “Please.” You arched into his touch, desperate to cum.

“That’s not part of the deal, was it?” Dean asked, voice smug. “You’re here to be used, remember? Like a good little slut for my cock, my mouth, my fingers… whatever the fuck I want. Right?” When you didn’t answer, he stood & leaned over you, lightly slapping your tits again. “Right?”

“Right,” you agreed, voice broken as he kept stroking his fingers in and out of your cunt. Dean nodded, adding a third finger inside you.

“That’s my good little whore,” he said, putting his hand atop your lower belly to hold you down. “You keep that up & I just might let you cum tonight.” You grunted at the thought of not cumming, of what would happen if you couldn’t stop yourself. “Anytime you want it to stop, you say the magic word & it stops.” You nodded & looked at him.

“Christo,” you muttered, making him shudder & growl. “I won’t need to say it,” you promised. The demon smiled at you.

“Challenge accepted, sweetheart,” was all he said.

Dean kept you on edge for what felt like hours, slapping your body any time his marks started to fade. When he got tired of seeing your skin pink up a bright cherry red, he began biting and sucking marks into your thighs and across your breasts. You were going to be a walking mass of angry violets and purples tomorrow, and you would relish each one. You were already imagining pressing your fingers into each one over the next few weeks, remembering this evening for as long as possible if the demon kept to his deal.

“You’re a damned good slut,” Dean said, standing up & licking your juices from his fingers. He watched you try to breath, your chest heaving, thighs quivering. “Nice & tasty, too.” Dean stood between your spread legs & began working his belt loose. When he had it undone, he slid it free of the loops, the soft slide of the leather in the room enough to make you ache.

“Sit up,” he ordered. “Let’s see if that mouth of yours is worth another ten years of living.” It took you a few tries, the pent up energy of orgasm gurgling within you and making your body difficult to control. With shaking hands, you reached out and undid his jeans. Dean snapped the belt between his hands, making you flinch away from the sharp sound. He smiled and trailed the loop of the belt down across your shoulders.

When you finally reached in and pulled him free of his jeans – the black-eyed bastard had gone commando – you licked your lips. He was thick and heavy in your palm, the vein on the bottom prominent. The head was almost purple and swollen with blood. You stroked his length in your hands. Dean snapped the belt again & then wrapped the ends around both hands. He looped the belt around the back of your neck & pulled you forward.

“Open your mouth,” he ordered. You did as commanded, breathing deeply through your nose as Dean used the belt to hold you steady while he fucked into your mouth. You gagged as the head of his cock hit the back of your throat, tears prickling your eyes, but you merely widened your jaw & swallowed as he slid deeper.

Dean stroked himself in and out of your mouth, sometimes letting you pull off to breathe before sliding back into the wet heat of your throat. Your pussy throbbed at the rough treatment, loving every moment of it as filth and humiliation fell from his lips. It was as if he could sense it. Every time you got close, he’d back off.

“Such a demon whore,” he said one time as he merely held you still, the belt holding your head close to his body, his cock warm and hard in your mouth. “So ready to pop your cork just from having a demon cock shoved down your throat.”

Dean eventually pulled himself from your mouth & stepped back, using the belt to drag you to your feet & into a hard kiss.

“Alright, sweetheart,” he said, walking around you to sit on the edge of the bed. “Time to really see if you’re worth it.” Dean stripped himself out of his clothes & ran a hand through his hair before he easily rolled onto the bed & settled himself on his back. He crooked a finger at you & then pointed to his lap.

You stumbled slightly, wiping at the spit & pre-cum from the corners of your mouth. You crawled onto the bed & put your hands to his chest for balance as  you swung a leg over his hips. Holding his slick cock with one hand, you started to ease yourself down onto him.

“Fuck… fuck,” you grunted as he stretched you out. Dean gripped your hips & pulled you down hard, making you cry out as the stretch turned into a burn. Your body tried to adapt to the intrusion of his length & you bit your lip to try and keep from cumming. The demon didn’t give you much time before he was pistoning his hips up into you, each hard thrust making your tits bounce and your jaw drop open in a feeling that was so extreme you weren’t certain anymore whether it counted as pain or pleasure.

Dean looped the belt in his hands around your neck again, threading it through the buckle & pulling until the thick leather formed a collar around your neck & the rest of the belt was held in his hand.

“Maybe I’ll just go ahead and take you next week. Keep you as my personal pet. You look damned good as a slut on my leash,” he said, smiling as he felt you squeeze around him. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you slut? Keep you naked and on your knees for me, ready to suck my cock or bend over & take it while all of Hell watched, huh?”

“Dean… please…” you begged again, knowing it would do no good. You stared down at him, feeling the tight loop of leather around your neck. He was smirking, his green eyes sparkling as you bounced atop him. You bit your lip again, breath gasping as he tightened the belt. “Please… let me see ‘em. Let me see those eyes, sugar.”

Dean growled and his eyes flashed over black & you arched your back. Your nails dug into his chest and you howled, so close to cumming. Dean rolled you over, pulling out & climbing up your body.

“You make yourself cum, sweetheart,” he ordered. “You cum right along with me. Before or after & there’ll be hell to pay,” Dean joked. You dropped a hand to your cunt. It was so wet you could hear your fingers sliding over your clit. Dean wrapped the belt tighter around his fist, tugging at your throat. The sensation made your cunt ache as you cupped your palm over your mound, rubbing at your clit with the heel of your hand as three fingers dipped inside the gaping emptiness his cock had left.

Dean stroked his cock, fingers brushing your nipples as he did so. He stared at you, eyes black and full of purpose, as he began to moan. It didn’t take long. As the first drops of his cum splattered over your tits, your pussy clenched around your fingers & you wailed, the orgasm tearing through you & leaving you shaky and spent. Dean kept stroking, long ropes of cum landing on your chest, your neck, and finally a white slash across your lips.

You licked the salty taste of him, that carried just a hint of sulfur, off your lips as he unbuckled the belt from around your neck. His fingers rubbed at the bruises forming there, smearing some of his cum into your skin. Dean stepped back & grabbed a corner of the sheet to wipe himself down, watching as your body was racked with small shivers.

You lost track of him for several moments as you tried to process everything that had happened. When the bed dipped, you looked over at him, seeing him fully dressed. He leaned down over you with a smile & his eyes flashed black again as he took in the sight of you – covered in sweat, blood & his cum, your makeup smeared across your face. Dean pressed his lips to yours in a hard kiss & then he stood up, laughing lightly as he headed for the door.

“See you in ten years, sweetheart.”

END


End file.
